In wireless communication, the setting of a large number of setting items before use involves time-consuming processes. In wireless communication such as in wireless local area networks (LANs) based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 series of standards, for example, the setting items include a service set identifier (SSID) serving as a network identifier (ID), an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key. Many manufacturers have developed mechanisms for facilitating the setting of communication parameters. The standard therefor is Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS), which was created by the Wi-Fi Alliance.
Since the communication parameter setting methods (hereinafter referred to as “setting methods”) are executed using unique protocols, different types of setting methods are not compatible with each other. Thus, the setting of parameters in a wireless communication device that supports a plurality of setting methods requires that users implement the same setting method on both a providing device that provides communication parameters and a receiving device that receives the communication parameters from the providing device. In a method for improving user usability, a receiving device that receives communication parameters from a providing device automatically selects a setting method provided by the providing device (hereinafter referred to as a “setting method selection method”). The setting method selection method is performed in infrastructure communication that uses an access point.
In PTL 1, a network ID is assigned for each setting method, and an access point establishes a network using a network ID for a setting method to be implemented. Wireless communication devices automatically set communication parameters using the method corresponding to the network ID.
In an ad-hoc network where wireless communication devices directly communicate with one another, there is no wireless communication device that manages the network. Therefore, it is difficult for each wireless communication device to have accurate knowledge of information about communication parameter setting methods with which the other devices are compatible or the number of wireless communication devices in the network. In the setting of communication parameters in the ad-hoc mode, therefore, it is difficult to judge which communication parameter setting method is to be automatically selected and executed. Since it is difficult to automatically select the communication parameter setting method to be executed, it is also difficult to judge the network on which the communication parameter setting operation is performed.
Furthermore, since each setting method requires a different setting process, even if a setting method can be selected, the correct setting process may not necessarily be performed. For example, some setting methods require that setting processes be executed on setting networks dedicated to the setting processes, and other setting methods do not. When a setting network is used, each device needs to join the network, whereas when no setting network is used, the switching of networks is not required. In other words, the switching of networks may or may not be required depending on which setting method is to be executed. In addition, devices that are not in the same network cannot perform the setting process.